People Can Change
by ohmycastiel22
Summary: What's with this Sam character? Who does he think he is, flirting with Kurt? Okay well, yeah, sure, they're going out but whatever happened to his huge crush on me? Where did that go? Wait, why do i care... i don't care, it's just Kurt and I'm straight.
1. Hatred

This new house was so, big. Finn wasn't used to it, he missed his closet. He thought of his old house and slowly turned onto his side, confused and angry and sad. He didn't want to be here, with Kurt on the other side of the room, he wanted his mom to be happy, here with Burt, but most of all he wanted to know what to do about Rachel.

He had been so unfair to her, when they were 'going out' and he dumped her all of a sudden just because she was annoying and insane, that's what he liked about her. He had come to that conclusion, told her and she turned him down for that Jesse kid on Vocal Adrenaline. Then that drama sunk into the whole club, he thought when that was going on that Rachel was what he had wanted but now he wasn't sure.

Rachel had changed from crazy to caring, sure, but she had a whole new being about her, she just wasn't Rachel anymore. It seemed crazy but Finn was sure that he liked crazy Rachel better.

There was a thump from across the room and Finn lifted his head to look at the alarm clock next to his new bed he had gotten last week. 4:55. There was a slow thumping up the stairs and the light from upstairs turned on, followed by a quiet door closing.

Finn sighed and shoved his head back into his pillow, why did Kurt have to wake up so early? Finn woke up at 5:55, which was still early but, not as early as Kurt. He tried to close his eye and fall back asleep but it was tool ate, the only thing he could do was drift in and out of his thoughts. He pushed the large comforter off of him and slid like a lump out of bed.

The room was flooded by the dim light from upstairs again and Kurt's light footsteps started down the steps. Kurt stood in place, "You aren't usually up this early." Kurt said quickly and quietly, turning on the lights.

Finn winced at the bright room, and he looked at Kurt, confused. How was his hair always so… perfect? He grunted and slammed himself back onto the bed. "I'm still tired."

"Sorry, if I woke you." Kurt said, heading to the bathroom in their room.

Finn processed his word for a second and said "No, I was already… awake, if that's what you want to call it."

Finn and Kurt had already established that Finn was not a very socially intelligent person in the morning- or whenever he was tired- So Kurt just shrugged and closed the door. Finn stared at the ceiling and felt his consciousness slowly slipping away.

His alarm clock buzzed through Finn's ears and he shot up in his bed. He looked around, the clock still buzzing. He reached to his alarm and hit the off button. He walked to the bags of clothes that he still hadn't unpacked and started rooting through them, eventually finding a brown short sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans. He quickly put on the clothes and ran up the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen, while quickly running his fingers through his messy hair, not caring enough to go through the elaborate process of combing it with an actual brush. Kurt was seated at the tabled with a bowl of frosted flakes sitting in front him- this to Finn's knowledge was the most sugary thing that Kurt would eat.

He rooted through the cabinets and grabbed a bowl and spoon and the cereal box. He poured the cereal and grabbed the milk.

"That milk's stale." The sound of Kurt's voice cut through the air, making Finn jump. He pushed the milk away and grabbed the only other jug in the refrigerator. Kurt responded to Finn's twitchy behavior by saying "Don't tell me you didn't know I was here."

Finn grunted and said "I saw you… just didn't really-" His voice trailed off.

Kurt laughed, shocking Finn more. Finn searched through his mind, wondering if he had football practice today… he concluded with himself that he would ask Puck.

Finn ate the rest of his cereal quickly and laughed. "I could really use one of those vitamins that Mrs. Scheuster gave us."

Kurt laughed, slowly unsure of what to say to a tired Finn. "Yeah…" Their conversation died once again and Finn stood up, pushed his chair in and said "So, how's Sam?"

Kurt coughed, startled by the sudden question. "Sam's fine, you know still trying to tell his parents about me."

"Yeah I heard him stressing about that during football practice." Sam's face flashed through his head and a sick feeling raised in Finn's stomach. Finn and Sam had never gotten along and him joining Glee Club had only strengthened their hatred.

"How's Rachel, she seems… different." Kurt said, picking up his school bag and opening the door. Finn followed him out and waited for Kurt to lock the door.

"Yeah, I don't know she's not acting the same. It's weird, I don't really like this new Rachel." Kurt's eyebrows pushed themselves together.

"Why not?" He paused and said "I think everyone else likes her better now, she's a lot less bossy and easy to interact with."

Finn sighed and said "I guess so. Can you drive today?"

Kurt laughed and said "I'm not letting you drive when you're that tired, especially not with me in the car."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes, Finn, that's a yes." Kurt laughed, opening the driver side door of Finn's small car. "I miss my car." He whined, to himself.

"What?" Finn asked quietly.

"Nothing." He said, with a sigh.

Finn looked out the window, throughout half of the drive. He woke himself up by blaring his ipod, between that and the radio he knew he couldn't fall asleep. He sighed when the car started slowing down and he saw the huge line of traffic in front of them. He looked over at Kurt, frowning, his eyebrows pulled together and Sat up straight in his seat. He took the ear buds out of his ears and turned off his ipod.

He looked back out the window and caught a glimpse of the dark blonde hair. His face scrunched up in anger and stared. His skin, just a couple shades darker than Finn's, was flawless. His eyes were green and pierced right through anyone. He turned around and caught Finn's gaze, his face scrunched the same exact way that Finn's had, then his eyes wandered over to Kurt and his expression softened, he didn't even look like the same person.

He looked back at Finn and attempted to mouth 'get Kurt.' Finn shook his head subtly. He scrunched up his face again and turned to his steering wheel. His car's horn went off, sending a shockwave throughout the entire area that their cars were in.

Kurt turned to find the source of the noise and his eyes settled on Sam. He smiled and whipped out his phone.

Finn looked around quickly and spotted a police car "Kurt, texting while driving is dangerous. There's a cop right their."

Kurt looked around, confused and spotted the car and cursed mildly under his breath. "Well, we're not moving, I'm sure he'll understand." Kurt said, looking back at his phone.

"Do you really want to take that chance, we're already going to be late for school." Finn, tried to sound nonchalant but failed, almost miserably. He looked back over at Sam, who started staring at Kurt.

Kurt closed his phone and asked "Why do you care so much?"

Finn thought for a second, leaning his head against his fist. "I don't know…" He said quietly. The car in front of them inched forward and Kurt followed. The rest of the drive was smooth, Kurt followed Sam the whole way to school, determined to get there when he did so they could talk before they went to different classes. Finn remained quiet, stared out the window and listened to the radio, not able to fall asleep.

Finn opened the door of the car and walked away as Kurt ran over to Sam, he watched them walked passed the group of jocks and headed to Rachel's locker. The halls were full of talk about everyone getting there late, because of the traffic. Finn found Rachel, putting her bag in herlocker and getting out some new books.

"Hey Finn!" She said, the only thing that proved she had barely changed and that this was only a faze was the fact that she was still always over exited to see Finn, and that had always been his least favorite thing.

He sighed and said "Rachel, can I talk to you?" he asked.

She searched his eyes for some sort of clue to what they were talking about and her expression turned upside down completely. "Sure, Finn, what is it?"

He looked at her and said "Ever since we won sectionals, you've been acting different."

She closed her locker and said "If you mean that I've been acting more calm and collected, I'm sorry, but I thought that that was what everyone wanted." She said, confused.

"Everyone but me."

She looked down and said "Well, Vocal Adrenaline isn't going to regionals, we actually have a chance at winning this year."

"We didn't win last year." He stated.

They started walking toward their first class, English. "Well, that's because Ms. Sylvester was a judge, she won't be this year."

Finn sighed and said "We were pretty awesome last year, you can't honestly still believe that she convinced Olivia Newton John and Josh Groban to not vote for us, they probably voted for who they wanted. We need to concentrate on regionals."

"Finn, you're so confusing." She said, "I thought people liked it when I was quiet."

"I don't, and if you're going to continue to act like a completely different person, then we're through." He raised his voice, and a flashback of last year, before the whole Jesse drama had happened. He didn't want a repeat of that but if she was going to act like this then there wasn't any reason for him to like her.


	2. And then some

Rachel stared at the quarterback who she had loved so much and looked down, the only place that seemed to be a liable source of hope. "I'm sorry, Finn. But-" She paused and looked back up at him "I don't want people to hate me, just because I'm loud or because I talk a lot."

Finn looked up, sighing out of some sort of exhaustion or confusion, Rachel couldn't tell but the words that came out his mouth, "Then I'm sorry Rachel, but that makes you someone who you never wanted to be." stung Rachel with truth, she didn't want to be popular, "Since when is it so important to you, how much people like you? Didn't we have a conversation like this last year, roles rever-"

Finn's voice slowly began to fade into silence in Rachel's mind, just a quiet mumble that was inaudible. She burst forward, power walking to English, her mind trying to settle on how hard this grammar test that they were warned about the other day was going to be. She opened to door to the classroom and had to bite her lip in order not to slam it closed. she walked quickly to her desk, on the right side of the room, farthest away from where she was. She slammed her bag down and dug through her bag for a pencil, placing her head on her desk, she began to cry.

Finn tried hard not to look back over at Rachel every five minutes, hopes had kept on arising in him, 'maybe she wants to ask you something' 'maybe she's not crying anymore' He tried to ignore them and yet he looked back over at the brunette roughly every five minutes.

English seemed to linger, the ninety minutes of class time* seemed like three hours, especially when Finn didn't understand anything on the test that they took. But when class ended he couldn't tell who stood up faster, Rachel or him. But Rachel burst out of the classroom as fast as she had burst to the classroom.

He thought to himself for a second and realized that the next class would be horrible too. Sam was in his gym class, and they had been assigned to do an end of the semester assignment together.

He trudged down the hallway, but picked up the pace when he remembered he didn't have that much time to get to class. They didn't have to get dressed in their gym uniforms, gym was only a half a year class and since their teacher was getting knee surgery they stopped getting dressed for gym a couple weeks ago, with three weeks until the end of the semester. Finn sat down in the extra classroom that their class had decided to use instead of the gym for their assignments.

Finn spotted the blonde hair and he would have done a 180 degree turn had he not remembered that he had to be in class. Sam frowned, not as intensely as he had this morning, and walked toward Finn.

"If you're ready to decide on a topic for the assignment, Hudson, just let me know." He forced a smile and sat down at the desk next to where Finn was standing.

As much as Finn hated to admit it, Sam was the one who always tried to end their 'feud', he didn't succeed, and he seemed to limit himself to only one nicely toned thing said to Finn each day, but he knew that Kurt and Finn were friends, which pushed him to not rip of Finn's head. Finn on the other hand had no idea why he didn't rip of Sam's head, It probably was Kurt but Finn wasn't going to admit that.

"Why don't you try to come up with a topic?" Finn asked through his teeth.

Sam pushed him self away from the desk out of frustration and said "I've tried, but your stupid brain doesn't agree with anything." He folded his arms across his chest and looked away from Finn.

Finn snarled, in his mind, and said "I'm sorry, I thought we had this figured out, I don't listen to anything you have to say, You don't listen to anything that I have to say. We might as well just do our own projects, half the size of the other and turn them both in, explaining the situation.

Finn and Sam stayed quiet for a couple of second but Sam broke the silence with "That's actually not a bad idea."

Finn almost smiled but remembered that it was Sam who said it and he immediately said "No, It's a terrible idea, it would take me forever to do. I'm horrible at writing stuff anyway."

Sam rolled his eyes and said "Well, since you're horrible at coming up with a topic then I'm using one of my ideas!"

"Fine!" Finn yelled, making Sam jump.

Sam laughed, a quiet laugh, placing his head in his hands and saying through his laughter "You're so stupid, you know that?"

Finn glared at Sam and rolled his eyes. He sat down in a seat and leaned back, lulling himself by thinking about anything that wasn't Sam. He searched his brain fro thing that weren't Sam, the first thing that popped into his mind; Kurt.

_Why are you invading my thoughts?_ He yelled to the Kurt in his head. He shook away the thought of Kurt and moved on. Did they have football practice?

"Do we have football practice?" Finn asked Sam who had apparently still been going on about how stupid Finn was or something along the lines of that.

Sam stared at him, offended that Finn would interrupt him, but not surprised. "No." He almost pushed the answer on him "Football season ended last Friday, must you always find a reason to prove me right about your intelligence?"

Finn rolled his eyes again and sunk back into thought. Class rolled by, Sam kept on talking and judging by the sound of his voice he had probably started talking to someone else, because his tone got softer and his eagerness to speak got faster.

That same image of Kurt sunk into his thoughts. Finn established to himself that he was asleep and this was all a dream, so he couldn't blame himself for thinking of Kurt, it was just natural. That first person that he thought of when he thought of Sam was Kurt.

Kurt's brown hair was always so perfect. Finn didn't remember how he got there but he was in their room, changing into his pajamas. Kurt was sitting on his bed, his shirt removed. "What's up with you Finn? You seem distracted." Kurt's voice made Finn shudder.

"I just, I'm wondering how I'm supposed to sleep there if you're on my bed." He said, slowly and dumbfounded.

"Oh sorry." He said in the same tone he had used earlier, the soft tone that made Finn shudder. He stood up and walked toward Finn, placing one hand on his chest. Finn looked down Kurt confused, but the feeling of Kurt's hand on his chest made his heart race, and his face flush. Kurt let out a laugh that somehow ended up being the same tone, Finn felt his breath this time and he shuddered. He felt the hairs on his arms and legs stand on edge.

Finn took in a huge breath and asked "It's fine, I'll just go to sleep now." He willed himself to move away from Kurt's warm hand but found his own left hand placing itself of Kurt's hip, the other underneath his chin. He tilted Kurt's head up slowly and brought their faces closer together. "Hudson, come on now don't tell me you're asleep." Kurt said, the same softness, the same tone.

"What?" Finn asked, confused. "I'm awake."

"Come on wake up, you idiot." The softness of Kurt's voice was gone and replaced with the disgusting sound of Sam yelling at Finn. "I picked something for our project, didn't you hear me?" Finn felt himself, forcefully pulled back into reality. He looked around and found Sam, leaning over him with the ugliest look on his face. "We're doing Hockey, every other sport is taken."

Finn stared off into space and nodded, not really sure of what Sam had just said, not really caring either. He felt words coming out of his mouth but didn't seem to be able to control what he was saying. "You know Schatt**, your boyfriend is pretty hot." Finn's eyes widen, it only took him a second to realize what he had said, out loud, during that daytime, at school, not in a dream, to Sam. He prayed that he hadn't said it, he didn't dare look at Sam, but the whole room didn't get quiet, he prayed only Sam had heard if anyone heard at all.

What felt like a minute passed before Finn had convinced himself that Sam's silence was because he didn't hear him, but as soon as he heard Sam start breathing again it came along with a word "What?"

Finn could tell that the word was pushed through teeth. Finn stayed quiet telling himself that Sam really didn't hear him, he searched for a phrase that sounded like 'your boyfriend is hot'…

"I said, I think you smoke pot." Finn felt the shakiness in his voice and knew that there was no way that Sam bought that. `

Finn turned to look at Sam, who sat there, gripping that edge of his desk, with one hand the other hand squeezing his knee. He was glaring at Finn, with the most pure hate that Finn had ever seen. He slowly said "I'm not an idiot, Hudson. I heard what you said." The bell rang and they both stood up at the same time, confidence was restored in Finn because not only was be more muscular than Sam but he was reminded that he was half a foot taller than him.

Sam didn't seem to care he simply said under his breath "Don't. Touch. Kurt." The words were hissed and Finn flinched.

Finn felt himself smirk and say "Try and stop me." He hadn't meant to say that, he didn't even _want_ Kurt like that but he said it, it was out there Sam heard it and a fist landed on Finn's face.

Okay i forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter but I DO NOT OWN GLEE I THINK IT WOULD BE OBVIUOS IF I DID!

*I don't know how long classes are at McKinely so I'm just going by my school's schedule, four classes a day, and we run on an 'a day, b day' schedule. One day we have four classes the next we have four different classes.

**I needed to give Sam a last name.


	3. FightHappy

It wasn't even a second before Finn's fist was flying through the air as well, colliding with Sam's stomach. Sam flinched before punching Finn in the jaw, followed by punch in the stomach from Finn. Before Finn knew it they were on the ground, punching each other, wrestling. Finn hadn't punched someone that hard since he found out that Quinn's baby was Puck's and not his. He felt a hard fist land on his stomach, flipping him onto his back.

Both Sam and Finn knew that this fight wasn't only for that previously made comment from Finn but from all the times the boys had wronged each other.

_It was the first day of football practice, Finn's freshman year. Football was what he had wanted to do his entire life, he was bored of middle school touch football and the throwing and catching practice that him and Noah had done over the course of their late elementary and middle school careers. He smiled to himself, high school football at last. _

_The only thing wrong with it was, looking at the people who were about to try out Finn only noticed one or two people who actually looked serious, not including Noah and himself. There was a blonde kid with green eyes, staring at the football coach, as if he held his entire future and life in his hands and Finn knew that he felt the same, whatever he did during his High school career he knew that it __**had**__ to end in a football scholarship to a great college, that was what was going to get him out of this cow town. _

_He later found out that the blond kids name was Samuel Schatt, he was also trying out for quarterback, Finn knew that that wasn't going to happen. Finn was the going to be quarterback and that's why he tried so hard with the tryout. Sam was good at throwing, his accuracy was perfect and he could throw any distance it seemed, but when it came to strength another guy, Karofsky, barely touched him and he was down. _

_Sam was fast too, when it came time for Finn to show the coach what he could do Sam was told to hold the position of running back just for the scrimmage, He intercepted the ball and ran faster than Finn had ever seen in real life. _

_So when it came time for Coach Tanaka to announce that season line up he announced that Finn was the starting quarterback and Sam was the running back. Ever since that day they've been rivals. _

_Finn came over to Sam after the lineup was announced and extended his hand "Hey man, sorry you didn't get the spot. At least you're on the team." Finn nodded toward some skinny kids who had tried out, they were mostly all walking away from the field, either crying or looking as if they were about to. _

"_Well, congratulations on making quarterback. Though you definitely don't deserve it. I've watch you during this process and I think we can both agree that you're not ready to take on quarterback, you should have at least been receiver since you're so tall." Finn stared t him, wide eyed. "I'm just saying." Sam started packing up his equipment and uniform._

"_Hey, I'm ready for this. I'm not just some punk who wants to be a quarterback, I'm getting a scholarship." Finn said._

_Sam sighed and said "I am to, and you are not going to stand in my way. I am not going to sit here and watch you destroy me career before my eyes, I swear to you, I'll take you down come next year or maybe even later this year" _

_Finn just smiled, accepting the challenge "Just Try and stop me." _

"_This isn't a joke, I'm serious, so wipe that stupid smirk off your ugly face." Sam had said and with that he walked out of the locker room._

Finn toppled Sam over onto his back, gaining his control back in the fight_. _"Break it up! Break it up!" Before either of them knew it they were being pulled apart by Coach Tanaka and the new assistant coach of the varsity football team. "What the hell had gotten into you too?" Coach Tanaka yelled, looking at one teenager to the other.

Finn toned Coach out and smiled at the blood on Sam's face. The only thought in his head was going against everything that he felt. _'Kurt's going to stand up for him, he'll' never speak to me again.'_ Finn felt good even though his muscles had started aching with pain and his head was pounding with a coming head ache.

The next thing he knew he was covered in bandages and in principal Figgins' office. Figgins was rambling on about some school rule, code of conduct or something. He had called his mom and said she was on her way to the school and still the only thought coursing through Finn's brain was _'Kurt's going to hate me._'He snapped back into the lecture when he heard Figgins say "Five day suspension." The door to the office opened and Finn's mom walked in, Finn turned around and looked his mother in the eye. She had a look of disappointment on her face, but also sorrow from seeing the bandages on Finn's body.

"Mom, I-" Finn started to say.

"Save it, Finn." She said, letting her less sympathetic side the best of her.

Figgins had started talking to his mom, telling her just about everything that he had told Finn. When he said "Five day suspension." again She turned to look at Finn, with the look of disappointment again.

It wasn't long before the were in his mom's car, driving home. "What got into you, Finn?" She asked.

Finn stared out the window, wanting anything but to catch his mom's gaze. He was silent.

"Finn, tell me honestly, who started the fight?"

Finn breathed out his answer saying, "He punched me first, and then I just hit him back."

His mom sighed, and stared back out at the road. Finn embraced the silence but tried not to let his thoughts drift, even though all he could think about was Kurt. He leaned his head against the window, only to pick it back up again because it only made his head pulse with more pain than it already was.

They pulled into the driveway, Finn couldn't have grabbed his bag and gotten out of the car faster even if he didn't have injuries. He winced in pain but walked up the steps to the porch and pushed the door open, looking around the foyer of the house. He spotted Kurt's phone laying on the window sill that out looked the whole front yard.

He first thought to go downstairs, to their room but it would only remind him of Kurt and that's where his daydream had occurred, not wanting to revive any lingering thought of the dream he trudged upstairs to the bathroom. He locked the door and started filling up the large tub.

He wasn't actually going to take a bath, just make his mom think he was so he could think alone. He dug through his backpack until he found his iPod. He put the head phones in his eyes and turned the music up as high as it could go, skipping any songs that Kurt had somehow convinced him to put on his iPod over the long summer. Finn sighed and waited for the tub to fill before sitting down, on the tiled floor and laying his head down in his arms.

He didn't fall asleep, he couldn't, but he might as well have been. When he paused his music he saw that it was 2:30, Kurt had to be home by then. He felt his gut mentally collapse as he thought about how mad he would be. Did he even know about? He had to, it was inevitable. Sam probably texted, someone had to have spread it around.

Finn remembered Kurt's phone sitting on the window sill and hoped that Kurt hadn't gotten home yet. He stood up, and pulled open the door. He started to run down the stairs but a voice stopped him. "Finn," He stopped dead in his tracks.

Kurt's voice rang through his head, as if his voice had echoed through the hallway and went on for ten seconds. They stood there in silence, Finn swore to himself that he wasn't going to break it.

Kurt took a couple steps toward Finn but stopped, it was silent again. Finn felt his heart beating faster than ever, not only out of fear that Kurt would hate him, or the fact that it was so silent, or anything like that but he was also just shocked that Kurt had been standing there, how long had he been there? Was he waiting for him to come out of the bathroom?

Both of their breathing was silent and Kurt finally broke it with "I'm not going to act like everything is okay." He started "But I'm not going to be unfair and only listen to Sam's side of the story." Finn winced at the mention of Sam, but nodded. What Kurt was offering seemed to be more than Finn could ask for.

Finn turned around and started walking back into the bathroom. He grabbed his back and released the water in the tub. He turned back around and said "You don't have to listen to my side of the story, I screwed up. But thanks anyway."

Kurt sighed and said "So then you'll agree that you threw the first punch and left Sam completely defenseless while you just kept on punching him? Because your bandages say otherwise." Kurt's tone was so purely Kurt, it had no anger or happiness, mostly sarcasm. How could he stay so calm in this situation?

"Is that what Sam said happened?" Finn asked, slipping out of the bathroom, not making any eye contact with Kurt at all.

"Might as well have been, I tweaked it a bit." Kurt sighed and said "I just really need to hear your side of the story, please Finn."

Finn started going down the stairs. "Fine, but just so I have this clear, you don't hate me?" Finn asked.

Kurt laughed slightly and said "I couldn't hate you, even if I wanted to. That whole thing when you first moved in last year proves it." Kurt followed Finn as they headed into their room. Kurt left the door open, and Finn sat down on the couch in between his bed and Kurt's bed.

Finn started talking before Kurt sat down "We were both really angry, we have to work together on this assignment in gym. We couldn't agree on a topic so I came up with one idea and he shot it down then we had to do hockey so that-"

"Does this have anything to do with the fight?" Kurt asked..

"Not really." Finn said, but continued "Anyway, we had to do hockey but I fell asleep, which I do all the time." Finn stopped, forgetting for a second that he couldn't, under any circumstances, tell Kurt why they had finally stepped over the edge and started fighting. "But he woke me up and started insulting my intelligence and stuff like that. But I said something and I can't remember what it was." Finn's heart started pounding just thinking about what he had said, he couldn't believe he had said it, even now.

"Yeah, uh- Sam said something about that." Kurt mumbled to himself.

Finn felt his face flush and he opened his mouth "Did he tell you what I said?"

"Yeah. So did you actually say that?"

Finn nodded and said "It was stupid of me to say, I didn't even mean to say it. But that pushed him over the edge and he threw the first punch, after that it just turned into a regular high school fight."

Kurt looked at Finn and asked "Can I ask you something?" Finn started racking his brain for things that Kurt might want to ask him.

"Yeah." He said swallowing air, "Go ahead." he looked away from Kurt and directly in front of him.

Kurt sighed and said "Please promise that you'll answer honestly." Finn nodded and Kurt asked "Did you mean what you said?"

Finn stared off at the white walls and breathed in, slowly. He himself didn't even know if he meant it, there must have been some part of him that didn't mean it, the part that still liked girls and football. But the part that hated Sam more now that he was dating Kurt and the part that loved glee club really did mean what it said. Finn took a deep breath and said "Yes."

He turned to look Kurt in the eye and lost control of most of his thoughts. "I really do like you Kurt. A lot more than I should. I could actually stand Sam before you started dating him, I don't know, this is all very strange to me."

Kurt looked down and said "I'm actually not dating Sam anymore, I broke up with him after school. I drove down to his house to see if he was okay, because I heard about the fight. He let me in but he refused to talk about anything other than the fight, he was proud of himself for the fight. Just like any other jock."

"I'm not proud, I couldn't even look my mom in the eye without feeling bad about it." Finn said, turning his gaze to Kurt.

Kurt laughed a bit and then said "Well you're not like most jocks, you're sweet and caring and there are so many great things about you." Kurt said "I've liked you since freshman year, and though I hate to admit it for the past couple months it just been like small embers, not extinguished like I thought it was."

Finn smiled and said "I didn't think people actually compare life to things like that outside of books and stories."

Kurt smiled "It was just a quick comparison." They both laughed.

Kurt grabbed Finn's arm and said "I really shouldn't be this happy right now, I shouldn't even be talking to you, I should be with Sam, helping him feel better. I just, can't hate you."

Finn placed his hands around Kurt's shoulders. "I don't know whether I like this or not…" He said.

Finn's lips were met by Kurt's, he had to lean down to help them meet. Kurt's lips were so soft, not like he imagined, not that he had imagined it often but still. They were like a girl's lips, but so different. Their lips matched up perfectly, fitting together like a key and lock.

Their lips separated after what felt like only seconds. Finn tried to reach down again but Kurt started talking. "Did you like that?" Kurt asked.

Finn stared at him speechless, he nodded.


End file.
